


Дурман

by greensun



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, OOC, PWP, Top-from-the-bottom, Valinor, elves & dubstep
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на <a href="http://hobbitfest.diary.ru/p184961188.htm">ту самую заявку</a> Хоббит-феста IV-66. Элронд/Линдир. "Вы пахнете кровью и смертью, мой лорд"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дурман

**Author's Note:**

> ООС и Валинор, эльфы и дабстеп  
> Такими Элронда и Линдира вы (да и сам автор) еще не видели. Top-from-the-bottom, тринадцатое исполнение, полная шиза и вообще

— Вы пахнете кровью и смертью, мой Лорд. 

Линдир не встречает своего Владыку в гавани Валинора, хотя Элронд ожидает именно этого. На белом мраморе белоснежного рая один из последних кораблей, пришедших на Запад, ждут совсем иные эльфы. Галадриэль, сойдя на берег, вдруг легко сбрасывает эпохи, оставленные в Средиземье, и бросается в объятья своего отца. Митрандира приветствуют эльфы и майар вперемешку, пораженных хоббитов встречают доброжелательные ваниар, а Элронда ждет Келебриан.  
В глазах жены Полуэльф видит отнюдь не радость встречи после долгого расставания, а серую тоску укора — и Элронд в ответ качает головой, потому что он не может быть властен над судьбой собственных детей. Арвен избрала смертный удел ради своей любви, Элладан и Элрохир избрали жизнь в ныне принадлежащем людям Средиземье взамен эльфийскому раю. И это их право — говорит взглядом Элронд.  
А потом в глазах Келебриан вспыхивает что-то, что эхом отдается в груди Полуэльфа, и Элронд лишь опускает голову, словно бы говоря — «мы равно грешны друг перед другом, и потому нет причины нам чувствовать вину». Келебриан понимает его без слов, кивает — и уходит в объятья своей матери.  
Элронд же, раскланявшись со своими попутчиками, отправляется вслед за одним из эльфов, некогда живших в Имладрисе, в свои новые покои. 

И только там его встречает бездонный взгляд знакомых глаз и странная фраза, полная сотни оттенков. Элронд вскидывает брови, но менестрель в ответ лишь усмехается и церемонно кланяется, предлагая своему Владыке принять ванну и облачиться в праздничные одежды из лучшего валинорского шелка, ибо к вечеру будет устроен большой пир в честь прибывших.  
А потом Линдир уходит — лишь прошуршали пышные вычурные одежды, странно непривычные для образа вечного помощника. Элронд проводит его взглядом, не окликая, потому что понимает — Линдир ведет какую-то свою игру, и ничто не приблизит ее разгадки, кроме решения самого менестреля.  
Элронду всегда нравились игры Линдира. 

Закат над Валинором кажется бесконечным. Солнце висит над благословенными землями так низко, что кажется, в него можно послать стрелу и попасть. Светом полнятся луга, сады и дворцы, и белоснежный мрамор сверкает так ярко, что даже эльфийским глазам смотреть непривычно.  
Элронд снова и снова поглядывает на задержавшееся Солнце и щурится, не понимая внутреннего напряжения. Линдир не появляется рядом, но маячит на грани поля зрения — церемонный, почти царственный, совершенно необычный в такой степенности. Элронд впервые видит его таким — словно бы попавшим на свое место, с изысканной небрежностью вкушающим свое положение. Элронд не может понять, является ли это новой игрой Линдира, или же менестрель так сильно изменился за всего лишь несколько лет.  
Это загадка, на которую нужно найти ответ, и Полуэльфу не терпится приступить немедленно. Но нужно вытерпеть череду обязательных церемоний, солнечное вино, льющееся в бокалы, перезвон степенных разговоров, странные для слуха мелодии местных менестрелей.  
И вот, наконец, переполнив Валинор светом и теплом до краев, Солнце вздыхает и падает за горизонт, обнажая небо для звездного света.

> Саундтрек к оставшейся части текста:  
>  [Noisia - Machine Gun (16Bit Remix)](http://prostopleer.com/tracks/4760971AIC2)  
> 

  
Линдир ловит взгляд своего Владыки через стол, полный чудесных яств, и в темных глазах Элронд видит знакомый острый огонь, опасный и притягательный одновременно. Элронд вновь, как и во многие последние годы, чувствует себя ночным мотыльком, перед которым маячит желанный огонь, и снова ловит себя на том, что это так невозможно, так невероятно, но так прекрасно — то, что происходит. Между ним, Элрондом Полуэльфом, сыном Эарендиля Морехода, вассалом Гил-Галада, владыкой Имладриса — и между юным менестрелем Линдиром. Просто Линдиром.

Его фигура гаснет в неясных сумерках светящегося внутренним светом Валинора, и Элронд с трудом ждет некоторое время ради приличия, прежде чем покинуть празднество вслед за своим помощником.  
Пути до покоев кажутся лабиринтом, в котором так легко заблудиться незнающим, но Элронд пробивается сквозь и распахивает желанную дверь.  
Которую так мягко закрывают за ним ловкие пальцы — привычные к перу и струнам.  
Эти же пальцы накрывают губы Элронда, прежде чем он успевает что-то сказать. Линдир резко приближается к нему, омуты глаз раскрываются безднами, которые предназначены только ему, Владыке. Элронд жадно всматривается в эти глаза, которых так не хватало, и тянется вперед, чтобы поймать губами губы и вспомнить желанный вкус запретного поцелуя.  
Но менестрель пальцами запечатывает рот Владыки, чуть прикрыв глаза.  
— Вы пахнете кровью и смертью, мой Лорд, — низко, играя обертонами, проговаривает Линдир на ухо Элронду, и от этого вкрадчивого голоса по телу окатывает горячей волной.  
— Я пахну белыми розами и Валар знают чем после местной ванны, — хрипло отзывается Владыка, мучаясь от запрета целовать прямо здесь и сейчас. Линдир усмехается — и улыбка эта может принадлежать только истинному искусителю. Линдир смотрит — бездны пронзительных глаз, гипнотический рисунок на радужке. Линдир повелевает им, Владыкой, и Элронду остается только медленно задыхаться в невозможности исполнить собственные желания немедленно.  
Линдир играет в свою игру, и это пытка, одновременно сладкая и невыносимо мучительная. 

— Вы не поняли, мой Лорд, — продолжает Линдир невозможным голосом, от которого дрожью отзывается все тело, — попробуем еще раз.  
Он вдруг резко подается вперед, пальцами сминая ткань на груди Элронда, и целует сам — остро, глубоко, страстно, пронзительно. Элронд жадно отвечает, перехватывает инициативу, но Линдир задает темп и тон — знакомые, полные невероятной, почти животной страсти, со скользящей сладостью болью от прокушенных губ и чрезмерно страстным танцем языков.  
А потом Линдир уводит Элронда в танец тел — увлекает за собой, но Элронд абсолютно не обращает внимания, куда его ведет менестрель — весь мир сосредоточился на соблазнительных губах и горячем дыхании.  
Их танец прекращается у огромного письменного стола из неизвестного Элронду камня, чернота которого таит в себе огненные искры. Линдир отрывает от себя Владыку и, присев на стол, начинает с привычной ловкостью освобождать Элронда от вычурных валинорских одежд. Он справляется удивительно быстро, и Элронд задним умом вспоминает, как ему не хватало этой ловкости, когда он пытался сегодня самостоятельно облачиться в эти нереальные одеяния.  
Когда последняя волна шелка дразняще соскальзывает с уже пылающего пламенем возбуждения тела Элронда, Линдир, сверкая лукавым взглядом, откидывается назад, распластываясь на черноте столешницы. Его темные локоны с огненными отливом удивительно правильно гармонируют с неведомым камнем, а кожа становится столь бледной, что почти светится. Линдир лежит на столе, картинный и прекрасный, как шальной сон, словно бы говоря «Посмотри, мой Лорд, какой прекрасный стол я выбрал для тебя. Нравится?»  
Элронд почти задыхается, когда начинает освобождать своего менестреля от одежды, но ему не хватает ловкости и привычки, чтобы справиться со всеми этими витиеватыми застежками, загадочными переплетениями тканей и завязками, которые не желают поддаваться нетерпеливым от возбуждения пальцам.  
Линдир, выгнувшись страстной дугой на столе, из-под опущенных ресниц с усмешкой наблюдает за тем, как мучается его Владыка, и совершенно не собирается помогать. Элронд ругается сквозь зубы — сам не замечая, на каком именно языке, и с каждым мгновением его движения становятся все более яростными, пока, наконец, ткань не начинает жалобно трещать, ибо проще просто разорвать все это к Морготу!  
Смех Линдира — бархатный, глубокий, вибрирующими волнами проникающий сквозь кожу в самое нутро, и Элронд жадно сгребает обнаженное, знакомое до мельчайших подробностей тело. От Линдира пахнет горько и сладко одновременно, и Элронд вспоминает этот запах, которым дурманяще пахли многочисленные странные цветы, разросшиеся в Имладрисе после того, как Линдир стал личным помощником Владыки. 

— Да, мой Лорд, — проникновенно и низко отзывается Линдир, выгибаясь сильнее, и Элронд жадно начинает поглощать его — пальцами, губами и зубами. Пятная белоснежную кожу самим собой как можно сильнее. Впиваясь в дурман, которым и является сам Линдир, напиваясь этим дурманом до помрачения. Элронд и вовсе не догадывается, что именно он страстно шепчет в эти мгновения, а Линдир, лукаво улыбаясь, сохранит это в тайне даже от собственного Владыки, и в этом есть свое особое и запретное очарование. 

Элронду мало, слишком мало, но Линдир позволяет только ласкать себя, удерживая Владыку от более серьезных действий буквально парой движений. И Элронд просто не может перечить — мотылек, поглощенный завораживающим огнем без остатка.  
Неожиданно Линдир резко подается вперед, прижимаясь всем телом к нависшему над ним Элронду. От камня огромного стола истекает прохлада, но она тоже дурманит, как и горячность их тел. Линдир остро впивается в изгиб шеи своего Владыки и долго терзает, удерживая зубами, нежную кожу языком, пока Элронд, зажмурив глаза, судорожно стонет от захватывающих ощущений. 

— Вы пахнете кровью и смертью, мой Лорд, — проникновенно сообщает Линдир, опаляя дыханием щеку Элронда, и Владыка начинает понимать.  
— Здесь все невыносимо, до омерзения совершенно, и даже играть в эту идеальность слишком скучно, — горячий шепот щекотной лаской скользит по разгоряченной коже. Линдир приник так близко, так отчаянно близко, что Элронд чувствует его всего, и их члены соприкасаются, истекая терпкой смазкой, но менестрель удерживает Владыку от желанных действий одним лишь шепотом.  
— А Вы, мой Лорд, — Линдир вибрирующе растягивает «ррр», языком очерчивает острый конец уха Полуэльфа, — Вы мой персональный вызов всей этой фальшивой идеальности. В Вас бушует пламя, недоступное даже самым огненным из наших блаженных братьев. И Вы не представляете, как Вам к лицу Ваш запах смерти и крови, того, что и есть настоящая жизнь.  
Линдир смеется, и Элронд понимает, что еще мгновение — и выдержка изменит ему, ибо терпеть далее просто невозможно.  
— Не смейте вытравливать этот запах из себя, мой Лорд, — обольстительно мурлычет Линдир, — и возьмите же меня — так, чтобы кровь и смерть определили Жизнь.  
Это требование, это приказ, это ироническая мольба, и Элронд, наконец, получает желанное позволение действовать.  
Последние грани самоконтроля плавятся под безумной страстью кипящей крови.

Шея Линдира расцвечивается алыми пятнами засосов — это единственное, на что сейчас Элронд может выделить некоторое долгое время, со старательностью безумца снова и снова метя животными метками тонкую кожу.  
Дурман, дурман, который поглотил без остатка...  
Линдир отдается в его власть — позволяет своему Владыке владеть им до конца, без ограничений. На тонких запястьях менестреля остаются болезненные пятна от сведенных судорогой вожделения пальцев Элронда, но они оба сейчас не обращают на это никакого внимания.  
«Возьми меня» — говорит Линдир бездной своих почти черных сейчас глаз. «Возьми меня» — вторит Линдир всем своим телом, то вплавляясь в кожу Владыки, то отстраняясь, чтобы выгнуться еще сильнее.  
И Элронд жадно берет. Когда, кажется, на тонком и звонком теле Линдира не остается неотмеченного места, Элронд, утробно рыча, запрокидывает ноги менестреля себе на плечи, оставляя метки укусов и на них.  
Под жадные пальцы Владыки попадается флакончик с маслом — Линдир плутовски улыбается глазами, проклятый предусмотрительный Линдир! Элронд сам улыбается, подозревая, что его улыбка скорее похожа на оскал, и со стремительностью нетерпения смазывает маслом свой член, возбужденный до боли. Масло не пахнет ничем, и ничем не пахнет воздух валинорских покоев, кроме как их телами и их страстью — терпкость и дурманящая сладость, совсем немного запретной горечи.  
Дурман, дурман, которыми стали они сами до самого нутра.  
Линдир запрокидывает голову, вскидывает бедра, руками вплетается в собственные волосы, разметавшиеся по темному камню столешницы. Элронд замирает на мгновение, восхищенный представшей перед ним картиной — истинный демон, скрывающийся в обманчиво трепетной оболочке, но сейчас полностью раскрывшийся перед ним, полностью отдавшийся его власти. У Полуэльфа от животного восторга обладания кружится голова, и он, наплевав на все необходимости сначала подготавливать партнера пальцами, сам вплетает пальцы в волосы Линдира и...  
Входит в него. Линдир распахивает глаза — а Элронд задыхается от навалившихся чувств. Проклятый Линдир был уже подготовлен — так легко, так правильно входит член Владыки в его горячее нутро, и никакого сопротивления, только вот плоть плавится от пламени вожделения. Это восхитительно и невероятно, Элронд рычит — остатки разума яростно протестуют, удивленные такой растянутостью менестреля, но животные инстинкты пожирают все без исключения, когда Линдир, не давая Элронду насладиться моментом полного проникновения или возмутиться его легкостью — подается вперед и сам задает темп, сверкая глазами.  
«Сильнее, быстрее, жарче!» — требует его взгляд, и Элронд просто подчиняется этому требованию, потому что жаждет того же. 

Валинор не видит того, что происходит в новых покоях Владыки Имладриса. Валинор делает вид, что этих покоев вообще не существует. Валинор не сможет вынести такой страсти в своих границах, и потому стыдливо опускает ресницы из звезд, пока...

Месиво стонов — ярость, страсть, наслаждение и боль одновременно, низкие голоса, вибрирующий от напряжения воздух, и так сладко, так невозможно, так правильно.  
Линдир, распластанный на уже горячем от яростного секса столе, то захлебывается в стонах, то начинает демонически хохотать, и его ногти оставляют на спине Владыки кровавые полосы, которые горят огнем сладкой-сладкой боли, вспарывая все больше и больше бездну инстинктов в Элронде.  
— Мой Лорд, — беспорядочно повторяется, задыхаясь, Линдир, и они оба в этот долгий миг чувствуют себя особенно живыми. До невозможности, почти до гибели. В их мире сладко пахнет кровью и терпко — отзвуками смерти, и только на таком безумном контрасте жизнь становится жизнью, жадной, горячей, настоящей. 

Первым не выдерживает Элронд — к Морготу эльфийскую выдержку! До крови прокусив шею согнутого в соитии пополам Линдира, Владыка долго кончает, задыхаясь от собственного стона. Его волосы спутаны в страсти и мокры от пота, и он путается в них, пытаясь глотнуть воздуха. Линдир под ним опасно усмехается, ловит тонкими пальцами своего Лорда за шею и притягивает к себе.  
— Вы снова не можете держать себя в руках, — опасно проговаривает он, касаясь губами распахнутых в экстазе губ, — и успеваете раньше меня, — в голосе его звучит укор, и Элронд, мотнув головой, вырывается из тонких пальцев, вырывается из восхитительного тела Линдира и стекает на пол, на колени перед ним.  
Его персональный демон в овечьей шкуре.  
Линдир, текуче усаживаясь на край стола, — встрепанный, с бесчисленным числом меток на тонкой коже, — раздвигает ноги и притягивает уверенной рукой своего Владыку за волосы.  
Элронд некоторое время просто смотрит в его глаза — снизу вверх, из прозрачной звездной серости в темную, с отзвуками огня, бездну. А потом, повинуясь молчаливому приказу, заглатывает член Линдира насколько может.  
Это сладко и горько, это восхитительно — Элронд, все еще в тумане ощущений, все еще под властью инстинктов, как зверь, неосторожен и страстен, задевает головку зубами — Линдир всякий раз вскидывается, шипит, но тут же откровенно стонет, за волосы все сильнее притягивая Владыку к себе и без слов требуя — еще, еще, еще!  
Когда Линдир кончает, Элронд почти глохнет от его крика, и знакомую горечь, такую невозможную в раю Валинора, выпивает до последней капли. Линдир сорванно дышит, мотает головой, тянет Элронда к себе за поцелуем — и жадно наслаждается вкусом собственной спермы с губ Владыки.  
Невозможно до безумия. 

Ночь дрожит, роняя звезды с неба, а Валинор стыдливо не смотрит в ту сторону, откуда раздается запах крови и смерти. 

— Я не оставил на тебе живого места, — задумчиво резюмирует Элронд с рассветом, рассматривая своего любовника, блаженно растянувшегося на простынях, которые до этой ночи были белоснежными и скрипели от чистоты. После этой ночи...  
— Именно этого я и хотел, — сладко потягиваясь, сообщает Линдир с лукавой улыбкой, и опрокидывает Владыку на спину, нависая над ним, — именно этого мне и не хватало. Продолжим? 

Ответ на загадку прост: Линдир ни капли не изменился в Валиноре. Он просто забавляется с благословенным краем, и игры его, как всегда, полны издевки и сарказма, но мало кто сможет понять эту иронию, кроме Элронда. Игры Линдира всегда захватывают дух Владыки. 

О нет, жизнь в Валиноре никогда не будет казаться им скучной.


End file.
